A Memory of the Past that Lead Us to our Present
by kissingstar042
Summary: Im Haruno Sakura and Im coming back to Japan to show him whom he wasted and let go. I'll show him that Im not that old Sakura he met, that weak, crybaby little girl. Just you wait Uchiha Sasuke, I'll make you regret everything, for making me cry, for making me feel useless and for even pretending about that so-called friendship .


Hey everyone! Im back! Hahahaha:D When's the last time did I wrote? Woah! So longgg:P I miss this, seriously. I hope I enhanced my writing over the times that I wasn't. Well, this is my new story and I so promise to never neglect this one, I swear:D Well then, sorry for the wrong grammars, English is so not my forte Wll thennnn, let's get on with this one….

"I love you, Sasuke-kun!" exclaimed a woman with bubblegum pink hair. Her green eyes hidden beneath those thick - rimmed glasses of hers.

"Hn. Leave me alone." Spat the dark haired boy emotionlessly and waited for the girls response. "Hn." Then walked away, hands tucked in his pants pocket.

Sakura didn't dare to blink or to even breath, fearing that those tears might drop, might _fall. _No, she will not cry. Not in front of everybody who's snickering. Not in front of every students who happened to witnessed her confession, but was rejected.

Haruno Sakura, a girl with a mop of pink hair combined with her emerald green eyes. Branded as the nerd of her school, along with her thick - rimmed square glasses and rainbowed rubbered braces of hers. Unique in her own particular features, but still a nerd nonetheless.

Sakura first met Uchiha Sasuke when they we're but a mere seven year olds. Their mothers happened to be the bestest of friends in high school. When Sakura first laid her eyes on Sasuke, she instantly fell in love with him. Days after, she was ecstatic to find out that she's going to study to where Sasuke studies. From then on, up to them becoming teenagers, she secretly followed and loved him. She's always there, just around the corner, watching him.

And then, the day came when Sakura finally built up her courage to confess to Sasuke. After almost ten years of secretly loving him, she's now going to count her luck with the Uchiha boy.

'_Hn. Leave me alone.'_

That shattered every hope she had. Every fantasies and dreams she built up since she was but a mere child. "But Sasuke is always so good to me. He even talks to me whenever I'm visiting the Uchiha manor, unlike other girls who tried to flirt with him, they all failed." Then her eyes widened in realization. _'Is Sasuke pretending all the time? Did he only did it to not damaged his image in front of his mother, his family? So from the start he's just acting. Hah, how foolish of me.'_ She said then cried once more inside her cold, lonely bedroom.

"How can I be so blind? Why would he even talk to me in the first place? Of course, because of Mikoto-san! Im so stupid." She muttered once more before crying herself to sleep. _

0n the hand, a young man was leaning on his balcony, topless, with a beer on his hand. His eyes, seemingly blank and lifeless, obviously thinking about something deeply.

'_**I love you, Sasuke-kun!'**_

He rejected her, like what he usually do to the other girls who confessed to him. What did he said to her? _'Leave me alone.'_ He rejected the girl who he had a crush on when he was a little boy. He brushed her off carelessly just to retain his image. He thought it was alright, after all, Sakura is a very understanding girl therefore, nothing will change. But why was he hurt when he saw that one tear drop falling down her soft cheeks? Why did his heart ached when he witnessed her pursing her plump lips together to gain control over herself? What's with him anyway? So he chose to walk away, away from the very girl whom he knows, understands him the most.

But nothing will change right? He's pretty sure she understands him on why he did that.

Right?

Right.

Days passed and almost everything went back to normal. _Almost. _Well, everyone thought so, but Sasuke know better. To him, almost everything changed, and that said change might be the one that he dreaded.

Sure, Sakura still sometimes visit their mansion. After all, since Sakura's parents migrated to America to continue their business there, Sakura occasionally visit the Uchihas to lessen the sadness of being alone. They still have the same routine, Sakura visiting, greeting, kissing Itachi on the cheeks, smiling to his father and kissing his mom on the cheeks then head straight to the living room to chat a little with her. But there are no more heart-warming greetings and smiles directed to him. A simple nod and a plain hello was what he got which was very different to "Hi Sasuke-kun! How are you?" That concerns him.

Even at the school, everything seems changed. Sakura's not waiting for him at the gates anymore, like what she usually does. Then there's also no "Good morning, Sasuke-kun! Have a nice day!" which he grew accustomed to. Now it left him at lost and empty, but then, he shrugged it off, acting like nothing bothering him at all.

School year is almost up. A week from now, students can finally rest and have fun. It has also been an approximately three and a half months since Haruno Sakura confessed her love to her long time crush, Sasuke. And their growing distance didn't change at all, if not, Sakura only distance herself more from Sasuke which secretly bothers the man. He wouldn't admit it, but he miss her smiles even with the braces on and enjoy seeing her eyes light up when his mother offers her to sleep the night at their house. He also miss the times when Sakura was trying to make a conversation with him even if she's the only one talking. He especially miss those times when Sakura's the one cooking for both him and Itachi whenever his parent's go on a week-long business trips. And now, everything's gone just because of that confession.

Sasuke, on the other hand, is fighting over his self if he should talk to Sakura before the year is over. He doesn't like it when something just suddenly changed, more importantly if it concern his routine in life. He doesn't like the feeling of being lost and left behind, and for that to stop, he need Sakura to come back to herself. But that means lowering his pride to actually talk her to come back and to say sorry for rejecting her which is the only thing that you can**never** make Uchiha Sasuke do. _**Never**_.

'_So what to do? Damn.'_

Well… how is it? Not satisfied? Don't you worry guys! I'll make it up to you someday But please do pray that I wouldn't have a freakin' writer's block on the way, alright? Hahahaha. Oh well, that's all for now!

-_star_


End file.
